legends_of_magics_and_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Earth (アース, Āsu) is one of the Elements of the Ancients. The most solid and dependable of all Elements that make up the Core of Light, Earth interacts with the other Elements in some very unique ways. Many of the earth attack powers are quite devastating, and can easily send enemies running in every direction. The few that are less devastating can at least scare your foes. Terrador is the master of Earth, and is one of the Dragon Sages. "The power of earth and nature is a mighty one, for as the earth moves, so does everything with it. Be mindful as you wield it." :—The Chronicler. Abilities Avenge Landers associated with the element of Earth in this game manipulate the soil and the earth itself against their enemies. The color for this element is brown. All Earth Avenge Landers can destroy rock formations with their attacks, and some of them can destroy Purple Tzo Crystals as well. After opening an Earth Gate, they move nearby floating rocks together to form a bridge. Attacks The Earth Shot attack is a cone shaped blast of energy that kills enemies extremely quick. The Earth Bomb attack is a rock-shaped bomb which explodes into a giant sandstorm. The tornado sucks up the enemies, twirls them around, then sends them high into the sky for multiple hits. This move can be used to keep the enemies nearly immobile if used repeatedly. When your enemies come down, they are as flat as pancakes. The Earth Flail has a long glowing brown chain that connects to a giant swirling bomb. When an Earth-based character spins in place, it takes out all enemies that dare come near. When Earth Pound is used, the user flips into the air then comes down with a smack, sending out green waves of earth energy. They can also combine these two attacks by performing the Earth Pound move and just before he finishes triggers the Earth Flail, causing an Earth based character to do two swift turns while using the Earth Flail. The Armored Boulder attack is a spiked boulder which protects the Earth user from anything. When the ball is charged up, the ball spins rapidly before it hurls toward enemies. After they jump in their earth boulder and hits the ground, an earthquake pulse throws all enemies into the air. The Earth Missile rock-like missile shoots out from the users mouth and cause devastating damage. After it is charged up, a green ball of energy forms on their mouths. When released, it explodes into four miniature earth missiles. When the Earth Fury is unleashed, the ground begins to ripple, six tornadoes swirl around in circles before massive boulders fall from the sky and crush all enemies in sight, as well as huge brown earth waves being released continuously. There is no escape from the Earth Fury. Weaknesses The Water elements are strongest against Earth. Earth Elemental Characters Dragons *Terrador *Malefor (taught) *King Warfang (taught) *Spyro (Taught) *Bash **Birthday Bash **Legendary Bash *Flashwing (Earth/Ice element hybrid) **Jade Flashwing Mini Dragons *Bop Dinosaurs *Dino-Rang Turtle Dinosaurs *Slobber Tooth **Dark Slobber Tooth Dirt Sharks *Terrafin **Elite Terrafin Mini Dirt Sharks *Terrabite Avenge Landers *Fist Bump *Prism Break *Rocky Roll **Rocky Egg Roll *Scorp (Earth/Beast element hybrid) **Sundae Slobber Tooth Giant *Crusher **Granite Crusher SWAP Force *Doom Stone *Rubble Rouser Trap Masters *Head Rush **Nitro Head Rush *Wallop SuperChargers *Shark Shooter Terrafin *Smash Hit **Steel Plated Smash Hit Eon's Elites Minis Villains *Chomp Chest *Golden Queen *Grave Clobber *Slobber Trap History Synopsis Trivia *Earth has two dinosaurs: Dino-Rang and Slobber Tooth. *This is the first element to have two dragons, Bash and Flashwing. *This element has four golems: Prism Break, Crusher, Rubble Rouser and Doom Stone. However, Rubble Rouser is the only one without crystals on his body. *Crusher, Rubble Rouser and Wallop are currently the only Earth Avenge Landers who use hammers as weapons. Category:Earth Users